Sailor Jupiter
Lita Kino (木野 まこと, Makoto Kino in the original Japanese and VIZ Media English adaption), is the Sailor Scout known as Sailor Jupiter and one of the main protagonists of the Sailor Moon series. Her name means "Faithfulness of Wood", and her attacks are based around lightning and wood. Wood, in Japanese astrology, represents flexibility. She has the ability to fly as well. She is very tall for her age. She is extremely independent, as she was orphaned at an early age and had to take care of herself. Her parents died early. She sees herself as a protector, even before she became a sailor scout. Lita has always been a good cook which greatly impresses her friend Serena Tsukino. When Lita first appears she had an amazing looking lunch that she made herself and attracted Serena Tsukino to ask for a portion of it. AKA Sailor Jupiter, as shown in the anime. Sailor Jupiter as shown in the manga Eternal Sailor Jupiter as seen in the manga Her sailor suit has a dark green collar, dark green skirt, sugar pink front bow, sugar pink back bow, dark green small boots, a dark green choker with a gold star, and a green-stoned tiara. She wears pink rose-shaped earrings, and a special hair tie with two green round balls on it. During the Silver Millennium, she was the ruler of the planet Jupiter. She is the Sailor Scout of Nature. She wore a green strap dress with two little green roses at the hips. The dress is very long and has a split starting from the little green rose on the left side. She has a green choker and a green ribbon with a red rose in the center in her hair. She dwelt in castle Io and wore a green gown. She is voiced by Emi Shinohara in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Amanda Céline Miller In the English version of the anime. Personality Makoto bounced from school to school, often having to leave because she was getting into fights. Even after she transferred to Juuban Municipal Junior High School, she still wore the uniform from her previous school while a student there, as she was unusually tall and they did not have her size available at the time. As with the other Sailor Senshi, her loyalty to Sailor Moon never faltered. Her personality was similar in all versions of the series, though she was a bit more tomboyish and less boy-crazy in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon than in the anime or manga. Transformations *Jupiter Power!: Using her Transformation Pen (in the Live Action, her bracelet), Lita transforms into Sailor Jupiter. *Jupiter Star Power!: Using her Star Power Stick, Lita transforms into Sailor Jupiter. *Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up!: Using her planetary powers granted by Neo Queen Serenity, Lita transforms into Sailor Jupiter. *Jupiter Crystal Power!: Using her Jupiter Crystal (manga)/Crystal Change Rod (anime), Lita transforms into Super Sailor Jupiter. Attacks *Flower Hurricane: Sailor Jupiter created flurries of flower blossoms that she used to blind or agitate her enemy. *Jupiter Thunderbolt: Sailor Jupiter's attack in the reprint manga, similar in appearance to Supreme Thunder. *Supreme Thunder: She sends bolts of electricity that were collected by her tiara. (Jupiter Thunder Crash in the original dub). *Sparkling Wide Pressure: A ball of electricity was thrown from her hands. Jupiter Coconut Cyclone: A blast of energy that Sailor Jupiter fired from her hand as wind swirled around her. *Super Supreme Thunder: An even more powerful version of Supreme Thunder. *Jupiter Oak Evolution: To perform this attack, Sailor Jupiter spun around and sent. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Anime Heroes Category:Sailor Moon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Magical Girls Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Loyal Category:Lawful Good Category:Magic Category:Monarchs Category:Famous Category:Manga Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless Category:Aristocrats Category:Poor Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Brutes Category:Pure Good Category:Elderly Category:Bond Protector Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Voice of Reason Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:In Love Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Stalkers Category:Superheroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Betrayed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Successful Category:Self-Aware Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Supporters